Bloody Roses
by xsasuhinax
Summary: Misa was the unluckiest girl in the world, all she wanted was to love and be loved. However, every time she feltt like someone was the one, fate takes him away from her. Was she destine to be alone forever, or is something else the cause of her misery.
1. Chapter 1

One of the saddest places to be was a funeral. Not the graveyard but the funeral itself, because everything that happens there is because of what happens recently. In graveyards, they could have been there for a long time, and even though it might be still sad the pain is at least easier to deal with. Misa...was sure how to react today. Her boyfriend had died yesterday, they had only been going out for a month before she found out that he was killed. The pain was too overbearing for her, she might have not have known him so well, she knew he was a good person at heart. He was sweet, charming, a little short tempered, but in all sense he was a good guy, with a wonderful personality. She cried as they lowered the coffin into the ground, not many people were here only the people closest to him. She wished she had spent more time with him, she wish she was there for him.

...Mello... His hair might have been a bit feminine but he was very handsome, and that was another thing she liked about him. She looked at his best friend, Matt, who rarely comes out, now standing in the open to see his best friend ending up in the grave. What made her even more sad that he wasn't even crying, but she could tell, his heart was broken. The funeral was gloomy enough, but that is how is was supposed to be, unless the person everyone buried was hated. She commended him for being strong, she couldn't go to a sad movie without leaving in tears, and she was always the cheery type.

The funeral was over, and everyone slowly disappeared at their own time. The last ones were Matt and herself all alone with no one except Mello underground. He didn't bother looking up, he just kept staring at the stone with his best friend's name on it. She didn't deserve to be here, she hardly knew Mello, unlike Matt. She knew they been best friends longer than she can count her own years. She was only some kind of 'person-who-just-met-and-got-together', she didn't belong here, to cry over someone she spent a month with. She could guess that Matt was thinking exactly that, she wouldn't blame him even if he went over to her and started yelling at her. Saying she could never understand what a great person Mello was and that she didn't deserve to be his girlfriend in the first place.

She was expecting it to happen along the lines of something like that as Matt slowly walked up to her, not bothering to look up. Every time she saw Matt his head was always down at a game, but now... lack of games were the least of his problems. Instead of yelling he said "thanks for being here... even though you didn't know him much, we both appreciate it"she knew he meant Mello and himself appreciated it, and tears poured slowly out of her eyes a bit. He lifted a finger to wipe them, which surprised her "Mello wouldn't like it much if you drowned him in your tears". She stared at him for a moment before giving a sad smile, looking at Mello's grave and turning to say. "Maybe...we should go somewhere to talk for a bit?...unless your busy."

He looked up a bit surprised but nodded "I guess... it wouldn't hurt to be away from games for a little while." She responded "there is a quiet cafe down the block, how does that sound?" He smiled lightly and replied pulling out a cigarette and putting it in his mouth "Sure, I'll pay'. He was about to light it before Misa pulled it out of his mouth, his eyes widen. "I don't think Mello would like it if you smoke it in front of his grave" he smiled and pulled the cigarette out of her hand. "I couldn't care less what Mello wants, it's not like he can't stop me now" she pulled the cigarette again from him "no, but the cafe won't allow smoking". He took the cigarette back "I guess that means we'll have to go to another cafe" and once again she took it back "too bad" then Matt pulled out another cigarette from the boxing showing it to her with a smile, her eyes widen before she made a giggling followed by Matt chuckling.

They both realized what happened before looking away in embarrassment. Even though Misa and Mello were dating she still got to know Matt a little better too. He was nice, funny, patient, and relaxed about things. She would watch as Mello try to argue with Matt, while Matt simply smoked and calmly responded back. Matt seemed to have a dry humor, but she didn't mind, it was better than no humor at all. Not that Mello had no humor, in fact that is why Mello and Matt were such good friends. They both liked the other person's sense of humor.

The cafe was not crowded like Misa had said, in fact there was a most three other tables occupied. Two tables had couples cheerfully talking about their weekend, while a single man typed away furiously at his computer. The waitress walk to the man to pour him some more coffee before he told her to 'go away', causing the customers to look at him before returning to their conversation. They both took a seat at a table away from the annoyed man. It was awkwardly quiet, neither of them looked up or spoke a word until the same waitress came over for their orders. Matt replied, "I don't drink coffee, so I'll take some tea" Misa nodded and said "same here".

Again it was quiet until the waitress came back with their drinks, they said thanks and she left them alone to more silence. Misa began to swirling her drink with a straw "Mello likes tea doesn't he?" he looked up unsure what to say, he didn't expect her to actually try and start a conversation, girls usually prefer the men to start a topic. Still, it was better this way, he wasn't used to talking to a girl, especially a cute one...wait did he say cute? He shouldn't be thinking of Mello's girl this way. The thought created a blush which crept across his face.

Luckily Misa didn't notice it and he replied "yeah, he always thought it went great with chocolate" she giggled a bit. She actually had a cute giggle...stop..don't. "Yeah but... it wasn't the only thing he liked= to eat, right?" she asked curiously "nah, but he did mostly eat chocolate." There was a loud crash followed by yelling. "Where is my coffee, didn't I have been waiting for ten minutes", it was the same grumpy male talking to the same waitress. Misa looked towards Matt to see he was trying to look out the window, wanting to stay out of this. Misa herself looked back to see what would happen "b-but I thought you said-". Misa looked back and Matt to see him taking a small peek before looking back at the window. "That is your problem, you were thinking, when you should have gotten my coffee, now I won't be able to work on this."

Matt sighed, clearly he lost making Misa smile. He definitely was a good guy, even if he tries to act like he didn't care about the real world. He got up pulling out another cigarette, a annoyed mark popped out of Misa's head. (Don't smoke here, you'll get kick out.) "Hey..." "what!" "you know you can get arrested for assault, physically or verbally" "go away, and get that cigarette out of my face". Misa watched intensely as the man pulled out the cigarette from Matt's mouth threw it on the ground stomped on it and turn back to the lady. "Hey..." Matt said calmly as the male turn around around. WHAM he was sent backwards onto the ground, and with a red mark on his face. Misa sweat dropped, thank goodness he didn't get mad at her for almost doing the same thing. The manager came out and said "Sir, please take your fights elsewhere or I will call the cops, and you sir" she then change her warning from Matt to the other male "I will call the cops if you don't leave now".

The man got up and ran as fast as he can out of the cafe. Misa turned to see the two couples giving her and Matt the thumbs up. Matt turn to leave and Misa got up to follow. They were stopped by the same waitress holding out a large bag "your food sir and ma'am". "...We didn't order anything to eat" he said to her and she nodded "it's on the house". Misa took the bag and smiled "thank you" before turning with Matt and leaving. "That was really nice of you" she said but he shook his head, "I only hit him for ruining my last cigarette". She jumped a bit when he dropped his hand on her head, patting it slightly. She blushed like crazy, she looked at him to see that he was facing the other direction.

"Well that was still very brave of you", she gave him a quick peck on the cheek making him blush also. The walk back to her house was more lively than it was in the cafe. He found out that she also like video games, she might not play it much, but she still enjoyed a good game now and then. Matt himself was picky on music, but glad to know that she is willing to listening to any kind of music. They made it to her house, and she turned "thanks for keeping me company I know it's hard for you-" "It's ok to say you miss him, he is not the type to pick a girl who wouldn't care about him". She smiled gave him another kiss on the cheek before turning to head up the steps. He called for her and she stopped to listen "do you...want to go out?" he knew he shouldn't be asking this especially after everything that has happen. For some reason though, he had to ask.

"No...I'm sorry" she turned around and went inside. Matt turned and headed back to his place, he ignored the trash that was everywhere and spent the rest of the night playing video games as usual. Misa on the other hand spent all night thinking about what happened. She didn't want to be alone, the thought was too sad and obviously lonely. She cried a bit more before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Matt's phone rang"Hello?" "Hello, It's Misa". This was awkward, for him and for her, he wasn't ready to face her again especially since he made an unwanted call by asking her out so soon. "Do you want to go out?"

* * *

><p>This story contains MelloMisa Matt/Misa Matsuda/Misa Mikami/Misa Light/Misa L/Misa BB/Misa

It is a horror story... well later on... right now it's a thriller. Read and Review.

Also...what would be a good date between Mikami and Misa? Pm me for any date suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-What?"

"Do you want to go out?" Misa asked twirling the cords between her fingers laying on top of the bed, feet in the air. "I-I thought you s-said no." He never stuttered before, nor was his mind completely blank, so why now? "I had to think about it but... life is too short to live", his heart was thumping when she said that, why was she so willingly to agree to go out with him, does she still miss Mello. He placed his gameboy next to him so he could sit up from his bed, his head was spinning in the process. "Are you sure?" His heart thumped again hearing her sweet giggle "of course, it will be like... a date". A small blush crept on his face, his room was too quiet to make it the conversation less awkward, "w-what were you thinking of?" The other line was silent for a moment, almost as if she left,before she spoke, "the down town center sounds like fun" The down town center was one of the biggest malls in the city, not to mention it had the largest arcade in japan, he had been there only once.

"Y-yeah sounds good, I'll see you in an hour." "See ya," she hung up before he did. Matt stood up and walked to the nearest mirror before he began to talk to himself. "Hello Misa, you look nice today," he seemed to be calm but why the stuttering? It's just not his personality to do much less say things like that. He made goofy expression and random comments "Hey, gorgeous, did you spray yourself with windex cause I can practically see myself in them". Matt blinked for a second before face palming himself hard. Oh, he could easily say something extremely crude but when it came talking to a girl about the whether it was hard. He really needed another cigarette...

Once Matt made it, he stood in the center of the open mall, waiting for Misa. He began to wonder if she could even find him in this large crowd. "Matt", he turned to see...Misa? When she was dating Mello she wore a lot of short dresses, which were sexy but today she was dressed similar too...his own style preference. Black skirt with yellow stars and a keychain with multiple Pokemon characters. Her shirt was a white long T-shirt with a male and female figure together and words "Game over". Combat boots with net leggings and multiple anime accessories on both arms waists and neck. She definitely looked like a gamer girl. "Hey ready?" she asked bringing him back to reality.

The moment he nodded she grabbed his hand pulling him into the famous arcade building. The first game she suggested was Resident Evil III. Less than a minute in the game and he hated to already say this but... Misa sucks at video games. She began to make a cute pout face "I stink at this", which Matt replied with "yep you definitely stink at this." An annoyed mark appeared on Misa's forehead before smiling "how about we make it a little more...interesting. Winner buys lunch. 11 games." Matt took a second to think about it before putting another token into the machine "your on." Misa didn't face the game as it began. The first zombie came out and it's head was blown off by Misa who still didn't look. His eye twitched , she tricked him...oh well, she still couldn't beat him.

Resident Evil III, Dance Dance Revolution, rolling balls, Assassin Creed 3, and Dead Space, Misa won. Mario, Street Fighter, Call of Duty, Sonic, and shooting hoops, Matt won. The last game was Mortal Kombat, Mileena vs Scorpion. First round Matt won, and during the second round Misa won. Misa's finger's cramped giving Matt the chance to finish her off with a fatality. She huffed and said annoyed "luck". He shook his head "no just complete awesome skill" she dropped her head in disappointment. "Alright I'll pay" only to be responded with a pat on her head and his voice replying "Nah, I'll pay I don't want people thinking I am a sore winner, besides the satisfaction of beating you is good enough". She giggled, before they left the arcade for the food court. The rest of the day was fun, they ate pizza, chat, shopped at their own stores.

It was getting late, and as both of them headed out, a night club caught Misa's eye. She pulled on his arm like a child. "Lets go here" "I don't know, I don't really...dance...at all" he rubbed the back of his head. He had no rhythm, or sense of beat, in fact he would be spending more time stepping on her feet or bumping into people than actually dancing. However Misa convinced him otherwise, "your thinking of dances that needs steps, like waltz or hip hop, I assure you 80% of the people in there can't dance, just throw yourself around and people will think you're good". He didn't give her anymore of a chance to respond, pulling him towards the door and the huge guard willingly allowed them to cut the huge line.

_**Baby, you're lookin' fire hot I'll have you open all night like an IHOP I take you home baby let you keep me company You gimme some of you, I give you some of me **_

His body was burning once entering the club, he felt like he could run a marathon. It was hard to see Misa clearly with so many colorful lights blinking, but either way she still look sexier than ever.

_**You look good, baby must taste heavenly I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you I just can't get enough I got to drive through **_

She was right about the dancing, no one here could really dance, but since they where having such a good time it was hard to tell. The place smelled of sweets, smokes, and alcohol...Matt didn't mind it at all.

_**Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you all night Have it your way, foreplay Before I feed you appetite**_

She started to swing her hips in sync with her arms, side to side, then twirling her body before continuing with her normal dance pattern.

_**Let me get my ticket baby, let me get it line I can tell the way you like it, baby, supersized Hold on, you got yours, let me get mine I ain't leavin' till they turn over the closed sign Check it**_

Her index finger motioned for him to come closer, and his body happily obliged.

_**Take my order cause your body like a carry out Let me walk into your body until you hear me out Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out**_

When did he ever started dancing? His heart began racing faster than the beat of the song, any faster and he could have a heart attack- ah, Misa was now dancing with her back to his chest.

_**Take my order cause your body like a carry out Let me walk into your body till it's lights out Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out**_

She Twirled and wrapped her arms around him, but he somehow manage to still continue dancing at his own pace. She brought her face close to his enough for Matt to hear her speak through the loud music and sang with the music.

"_**Number one, I take two number three's That's a whole lot of you and a side of me. Now is it full of myself to want you full of me? And if there's room for dessert then I want a piece"**_

His face flushed like crazy and she didn't seem to notice, was she drunk already, they just got here,wait wasn't her eyes brown yesterday? Probably contacts.

_**Baby get my order right, no errors Imma touch you in all the right areas I could feed you, you could feed me Girl, deliver that to me, come see me**_

Matt's arms made it around her waist, but drew back when she let go of him.

_**Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you all night Have it your way, foreplay Before I feed you appetite Do you like it well done, cause I do it well Cause I'm well seasoned if you couldn't tell**_

She was stilling smiling at him and dancing, ignoring people who bumped into them slightly. His head was dizzy, he needed to smoke, and turned to head for the bar. His heart calmed down being away from Misa, but raced when thinking of her again.

_**Now let me walk into your body until you hear me out And turn me on, my baby, don't you cut me out Say **_

He ordered a drink.

_**Take my order cause your body like a carry out Let me walk into your body until you hear me out Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out **_

Some random sexy lady came up to him, sat next to him and ordered a drink also.

_**Take my order cause your body like a carry out Let me walk into your body till it's lights out Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out **_

She looked at him smiling and winked before pressing her chest against his arm.

_**What's your name?**_

"What's your name?"

_**What's your number?**_

Ignore her.

_**I'm glad I came**_

"Don't be shy", she tried to brush his hair with her bony finger, but he shifted his head slightly away.

_**Can you take my order?**_

Apparently she was too drunk to notice.

_**What's your name? **_

A hand grabbed the lady's, and said "he is with me". Matt turned to see Misa.

_**Girl, what's your number?**_

The lady was still too drunk to understand what she said but left. Or wobbled.

_**I'm glad I came**_

"Tired? Wanna go?" she asked. He nodded.

_**Can you take my order?**_

"Just for tonight." He looked at all the people around the bar.

_**Come over here (what's your name?) Come closer (what's your number?) I'm over here (I'm glad I came) A little closer (can you take my order?) Come over here (what's your name?) Come closer (what's your number?) I'm over here (I'm glad I came) A little closer (can you take my order?)**_

Matt smiled with his supposedly weary eyes "It's not so bad here...minus the sexual harassment. I thought you were going to kill her or something". She laughed.

_**Take my order cause your body like a carry out Let me walk into your body until you hear me out Turn me on, my baby dont you cut me out Turn me on, my baby dont you cut me out**_

She giggled, "she is not worth it, plus I doubt the last thing she needs is a black eye."

_**Take my order cause your body like a carry out Let me walk into your body till it's lights out Turn me on, my baby dont you cut me out Turn me on, my baby dont you cut me out Dont you cut me out!**_

The song just ended when the left the club.

* * *

><p>This is chapter two. I hop you like it. Listen to the song on youtube it's good.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Since then they have been going out together everyday, and though it was still a bit hard to talk about Mello, they still managed to have a good day. A month passed as Misa's got ready for work at the bakery, she spotted the news paper mention the movie that Matt was dying to see. She pulled out her cellphone to call Matt, BRIIING BRIIING BRIIING, it continued until the answering machine picked it up "Hey this is Matt, I am not here at the moment but leave a message after the beep", BEEP. "Hey Matt the movie you wanted to see is coming out later today, wanna see it? Give me a call".

That was all she would do for now, she didn't want to be late for work. Around four hours later during her break she check to see for any messages...nothing. She didn't want to call him if he was busy and decided she would try to call after work.

The moment she finished she check one more time before calling;nothing. BRIIING BRIIING BRIIING, she waited but once again the answering machine picked it up "Hey this is Matt, I am not here at the moment but leave a message after the beep", BEEP. "Hey Matt are you there?...Anyway the movie you like is tonight wanna go? Better hurry". She closed the phone and headed home to get ready, and waited but he didn't call back. She didn't want to go to the movie without him and waited a bit more.

After a few more moments she decided to leave and go to the movie herself. She didn't want to leave him hanging but she didn't want to seem so clingy, or can't go anywhere without a boyfriend kind of girl. Still even after the movie and before going to bed there was no calls; maybe he was having phone problems.

The next three days she tried to call him... at a reasonable time, if he was busy and couldn't spend time with her all he had to do was call. Maybe he was hurt? Misa needed to know if he was at least ok. Hurrying out of her house she fast walked to his, which seemed longer without Matt to chat with her, and knocked on his door.

Ten minutes past as she stood there, but no response, she didn't see anyone looking out the windows. Matt's neighbor, an old man, came out of his house and began to walk away. She caught up to his "Excuse me Sir?" he stopped "Yes?" "Matt your neighb-" "Ah, yes, is something wrong" he interrupted her, but at least he knew him. "Have you seem him for the past few days". He stood there thinking for a while, Misa became a little worried, before replying.

"Ah yes, I think so", phew, at least he was ok. Misa was going to say thanks but he continued "I think I saw him with a lovely lady yesterday... maybe his girlfriend?" She stood there silent, "anything wrong Ma'am?" She still didn't say anything for a while before replying "oh, yes thank you".

He nodded smiling "your welcome" and walked away. He stopped after a while and spoke to himself "maybe... I saw him a few days ago with her... oh my memory is bad now a days". Misa didn't say anything, not sure how to react, she turned to face his house. Ten more minutes past since she was staring at his house. Slowly she picked up the cellphone, fingers trembling to dial the number, her breating getting heavier and heavier with each ring.

BRIIING BRIIING BRIIING, "Hey this is Matt, I am not here at the moment but leave a message after the beep", BEEP. "Matt...are you... mad at me? Give me a call please." She didn't want to jump to conclusions and went home. The next day she called again, "Matt... if you want to just be friends...and see other people... it's ok... just...call me". The day after that "I'm not mad at you...but at least...call me, I'm worried, do you not want to still at least be friends?"No more, the day after that "...I see...fine don't call me... it's over..." That was the last phone call, before she dropped on the bed and cried.

_**Let's run away from these lies**_

Misa began singing quietly to herself, resting her head on the pillow, not bothering to keep in beat with the song.

_**Back to yesterday, save tonight**_

_**I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock**_

_**I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not**_

_**We'll just keep running from tomorrow w/our lips locked**_

_**Yeah, you got me begging, begging**_

The message echoed through through Matt's dark house.

_**Baby, please don't go**_

_**If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?**_

_**I don't know if you feel the way I do**_

_**If you leave I'm gon' find you**_

_**Baby please don't go, go, go, go**_

_**Baby please don't go, go, go, go**_

_**Baby please don't go, go, go, go**_

_**Baby please don't, baby please don't**_

She was getting tired, and her voice was cracking a bit from the low pitch.

_**Baby please don't run away**_

_**From my bed and start another day, stay instead**_

_**I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock**_

_**I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not**_

_**We'll just keep running from tomorrow w/our lips locked**_

_**Yeah, you got me begging, begging**_

Matt was leaning agains the wall.

_**Baby, please don't go**_

_**If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?**_

_**I don't know if you feel the way I do**_

_**If you leave I'm gon' find you**_

_**Baby please don't go, go, go, go**_

_**Baby please don't go, go, go, go**_

_**Baby please don't go, go, go, go**_

_**Baby please don't, baby please don't**_

_**Baby please don't**_

She finally fell asleep, but the music in her head was still singing the song.

The only thing holding him up...

_**I stay running from tomorrow**_

_**I stay running from tomorrow**_

_**Well, I stay running from tomorrow**_

_**Said, I stay running from tomorrow**_

A pole through his stomach and and a butcher knife in his head...

_**Baby, please don't go**_

_**If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?**_

_**I don't know if you feel the way I do**_

_**If you leave I'm gon' find you**_

_**Baby please don't go, go, go, go**_

_**Baby please don't go, go, go, go**_

_**Baby please don't go, go, go, go**_

_**Baby please don't, baby please don't**_

_**Baby please don't run away**_

He was dead.

* * *

><p>Yeeaahh, sorry for the short chapter...and for killing Matt. Misa doesn't know...sucks.<p> 


End file.
